


The best present

by FiveRaysOfSun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Restraints, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveRaysOfSun/pseuds/FiveRaysOfSun
Summary: To welcome Minhyun back, the others decide pull a devilish prank on him. The guy gets excited, expecting a big celebratory present waiting for him in his room, only to find a captured and very unamused Dongho waiting for the other, with a ribbon tied around him.





	The best present

**Author's Note:**

> follow the ongoing saga as this idiot accidentally types out 10k words but cant even come up with a good title. also perhaps i made a curious cat for suggests @ curiouscat.me/fishdongho
> 
> anyways see guys next year (..maybe)

Dongho cursed at himself for ever falling for this trap, he should’ve noticed something was wrong right when his jerk group mates kept insisting that they had this genius idea were trying to pull off wanting to prank on Minhyun on his first day back. The biggest giveaway of something being off about this were those sly smirks and shifty eyes on his friends faces, all pointing at him.

Turns out, they had decided that Dongho should play the most important role in the prank, one that he would never normally agree upon. So what happened next had surely ruined the so far neutral going weekend of Kang Dongho.

It happened so fast, he could barely remember anything outside of the big blur, that was him just standing around and minding his business somewhere, and then the next second, him wailing and kicking on the floor for dear life.

His friends truly had the weirdest ideas for a prank, or whatever the hell this even was. Dongho was now sitting on top of Minhyuns new bed, ankles and wrists tied up in red velvet ribbons so tight that his fingers were already growing numb, and he had no fucking clue what all of these rose petals around him were about.

The red flowers sprawled out across the bed were the last thing he had seen in the room before everything was veiled into a scary darkness. To make matters worse, a soft piece of fabric layered over his eyes, denying his vision.

It was all part of some perfectly thought out prank of theirs, but they would for sure not tell him what for. Dongho assumed, they were taking a silly photo or a video of new years, so he just figured to let them have their way for now. 

But his confusion grew after being told to lay here and wait around for a bit while still tied and propped up. Those guys had told him that in just mere ten minutes he could be free. Lying bastards, ten minutes turned into eleven, twelve, and then after twenty he had lost count.

Even if it was dark, he more so bored than scared being alone. In solitude, he started to doubt his friends, theorizing that maybe this was the prank, perhaps he was the one being pranked.

Dongho wished he could speak, yell and curse at those jerks to let him out already, but what felt like another ribbon, was sinking into both far corners of his mouth. The texture of cloth fabric grinding against his teeth was absolutely unbearable, he choose to just bite down and not make a peep of sound until it would be over.

After minutes of hopeless waiting, Donghos ears could finally hear voices and footsteps far outside the door. His senses had all amplified to make up for his lack of vision, even things like smells and scents could be picked up more easily.

The others were outside laughing and chuckling, telling someone to go in and open the door, meaning the door that held the kidnaped man, Dongho assumed it could be no one else, but him. They spoke of some kind of a present, a welcome back gift.

Dongho quickly came to the grim realization, that he was both the prank and the present, so that could only mean that the person coming in from behind the door could be no one else other than—

No way, it couldn’t be. He began to struggle out of his binds, but to no luck. There was no way out of this at all.

As soon as the door came open, Dongho could literally hear the strangers feet nervously stall. The strangers rush to see his welcome back gift die upon arrival when finding Kang Dongho tied up in his own bed, with a big ribbon around his torso and petals forming a heart on top of the bed sheet under him.

Hwang Minhyun realized that this was a joke, a pranked.

There was a moment of silence, the air in the room became frozen when both men looked at one another, meeting their eyes even though Dongho had been blinded. 

A signboard had been positioned in the lap of the struggling gagged man, the text on it had been written with enticingly romantic cursive letters, and it read; “Welcome back Minhyun!”

In absolute horror, Minhyun rushed to untie his moaning friend, ripping the fabric off his face to reveal a very red and breathless Dongho underneath, panting like a pug. 

Well, this certainly wasn’t the way neither of them had imagined seeing one another after weeks, months of absence.

“Dongho, are you hurt? Are you okay?” Minhyun didn’t see any of this as something funny, Dongho had been set up and trapped like this, most likely against his will.

The shortest spit what tasted like loose threads stuck to his tongue, left behind by the cloth in his mouth, before ranting, “Yeah, just get these things off me.”

He wiggled his knees apart trying to slide out of the big ribbon bow that crushed his ankles together, but he was unable to do so without the help of his friend.

It took Minhyun a rough while to unravel all of it circled around Donghos legs. His fingernails were left sore and almost scraped away after many bad attempts to just tuck and pull. The guy needed a breath.

For Minhyun, this whole thing of him moving back in with these guys was already going to be so hectic. Not only just that, but he was also nervous for what might happen in the future. Being back as a part of his original group mean a lot of things, a lot of hurdles and hardships were still on the horizon, and when it was like this, he still never seemed to catch a moment of rest.

He sat down on the bed for a big sigh, while watching his friend hopelessly wiggle forwards trying to do all that was left around the wrists himself. The amusing scene of it at least did calm his mind a bit.

“What even is this, Kang? You’re meant to be my welcome back present?” Minhyun laughed, jokingly throwing the signboard back at his friend, who had nothing, but a glare to give him in return.

Why would his friends do this to him, thought Kang. It had to be some kind of a sick, twisted joke to tie a poor songwriter up and present him as a flesh sacrifice to Minhyun for his duty away from home. Whatever this was, it had not worked, neither of them had found it hilarious at all.

“Very funny, whenever you are done talking just finish untying me.” What sounded like the words of a threat to himself, sounded more like an angry puppy barks to Minhyun, who was still not done snickering.

“What if I like you like this a lot more?” Minhyun teased him, pointing at Donghos big bow to compliment how pretty it looked on him. “I’ll kick your ass!” Dongho growled.

Minhyun didn’t realize how quickly he would start feeling homely being here. His absence had been so long, that he had forgotten how the place even looked like, but at the same time, it was somewhat nostalgic. Sitting next to Dongho bought a lot of sentimental feelings back for him, he thought, truly there was nothing better than being at home.

“Ya’ gonna hurry or what?” Dongho impatiently reminded the guy that he was still a prisoner. “Just give me a moment alright?” The other insisted.

Minhyun smiled wide, the mans eyes turning into thin lines while his teeth shined bright at Dongho, “I’m trying to take all of this in, you know.”

“Like what? Minhyun, you really anger me sometimes.” Dongho groaned, even after such a long time, he was still just as unbearable as before.

Minhyun wished to jump and stand to express himself, spread his arms out and do a twirl, but at the same time, he didn’t wish to ruin his nice present and let these flower petals fall, knowing he would be the one to clean them after.

He explained, “I need to just sit down and reminisce for a bit, I missed having this. Be it all these shitty pranks or not.”

“Miss, my ass.” Dongho made a proud snort, “Why didn’t you even call me then, you jerk?”

That smile had suddenly disappeared from Minhyuns face, and now had turned into a guilty grin, “We were both busy, I didn’t want to bother you by calling you when it was unnecessary.”

Dongho did his pout, the one where he made his cheeks all puffy and cute whenever he was complaining about something that was very dear to his heart.

“Unnecessary? Hwang you know I’ve missed you,” He scolded, “I wouldn’t have cared if you would had called me even to talk about your boring TV dramas or whatever.”

“I know. But then, I’d be calling you all the time like that.” Minhyun started to grin happy again, or this time it was a rather sly grin. “You are such a jerk.” Dongho rolled his eyes and chuckled at that same face. The insult was happily returned, “You dumb idiot.” 

Minhyun kept smiling at the other man, who by then had looked away from him, and after a while, he heard a small sniffle come from him. The idiot was actually tearing up, or at least fighting with himself not to. Minhyun began to laugh louder, arching his head back and making his Adams apple seen. 

“Don’t tell me you are going to cry just from seeing me?” He mocked, instantly earning a rather snappy and unexpected reaction from the other.

Donghos voice was gradually cracking as he spoke, “They didn’t tell me you were coming early. I was told I might see you only by the end of the month, so I just told myself, I would have to keep waiting much longer.”

Eventually, that small voice of his did finally crack, a high pitched cry escaped his throat, “And now I can’t even properly hug you, when I’m like this.”

Minhyun felt bad, he could never have felt worse for making the guys back home miss him. This guy especially, he definitely the hardest time. He should have texted, at least he should have done that.

The shortest felt the weight of the other collapse around him, strong arms hugging him to his hearts content, while he himself hanged his chin over the tall mans shoulder. Even though the hug of reunion had gone on for too long, Minhyuns present was just too heavy to let go of.

“Untie me now, bastard.” Dongho threatened, the corners of his eyes painted in red. Minhyun loosened his grip, making a small distance in-between the two bodies.

He knew that he had been told to help Dongho undo the ribbons at least a dozen of times by now, but he just couldn’t stop staring into those big deep eyes of his, round and shiny as buttons. Dongho stared back and met the same glare. Minhyuns pupils were trembling in their sockets, viewing every part of his face up close, as to spot any changes made while he had been gone.

The moment slowed down to a null, eventually becoming eternal. Low controlled breaths pooled down from their mouths, and their chests rhythmically raised and fell whenever their lungs would slowly refill in the blessed presence of each other.

“I’ve missed you like crazy.” Minhyun spoke in a voice much lower than his usual one, one somewhat deeper and leaning physically closer to Donghos shy ears, which had been red for some time now.

Dongho opened his mouth to say something, repeat the same and admit that he had been dying without Minhyun for all of this time. But words were just too hard right now.

Instead Minhyun returned to hugging him, pressing their chests back together like they belonged. His face was near Donghos neck, and after being able to hold him, smell him up close again, Minhyun could not hold himself back.

“I missed all of this.” Minhyun poked the boys ticklish skin with his nose, inhaling more of his masculine scent.

Donghos pupils instantly shrunk to heart shaped dots, he looked up to the ceiling which began to blur from his vision. “Minhyun.” His voice was barely there, lips gone dry.

Minhyuns fingers slid into the curls of Donghos hair, palming across the rough surface to tangle somewhere far back at his scalp. He pulled the other close, so that his lips would barely ghost over his friends earlobe. 

“And this.” He spoke carefully, directly into Donghos ear. The gesture created and send a flash of heat from the face of the man all the way down to his toes. That voice did something magical to Dongho, he could feel it under his skin and throb inside of his veins.

The short guy began to wince and whine when the next thing he felt was something wet and warm as it slowly graced over his bullied ear, “Ah, Minhyu—”

Literally all Dongho could hear from then were low breaths and the slushing sound of a tongue exploring the inner shell of his ear, despite his tickled squirms of protest.

Moments later tallest began to lean him down softy into the bed, finding more sensitive spots across the neck of his present to tease with his mouth, and if he ever got bored, there still was the other side of the neck for him left to attack.

Now his friend posed like an empty canvas for him, the neck blank from love bites that had yet to come. But Minhyun wanted to be gentle with him, it was a precious present after all, evident by his hands still being tied in a pretty bow.

Minhyun had no clue what had gone into him all out of nowhere. He realized, he was thinking in such a primal way, suddenly wanting to shed Dongho of his clothing and claim all of him on the spot while the moment was live. 

But perhaps it was because he had been secretly had been waiting for this whole time while gone. That sentiment was mutual, because Dongho currently felt like he was the one being gifted, not the other way around.

 

They had technically done this a number of times already, but yet they were never really dating. The two were essentially only good friends, that sometimes would just simply play around. In fact, from the very start they had decided to keep their relationship strictly professional, and not let any unnecessary feelings grow in the way of their work. 

Often after being around one another for so long, the physical attraction was sometimes just too much to take, and they’d let themselves purposely slip up every once in a while if they really had to. 

Their bodies were similar, acting the same way as if they had some kind of an internal clock built in that always went off for the both of them at the same time. If Minhyun needed Dongho, then the other needed him too. In no time they had gone further than what normal friends should be like, but they always drew a line from ever developing something real. 

If Dongho ever felt like he was starting to feel a certain way about the tall male, the other could instantly read it. The boys shy face and awkward smiles always gave it away. 

Minhyun would then purposely distance himself from the other, ignore him for a while and then gradually start to talk to him again after a couple of days. It was cold, yet it was the only way to deal with these sort of unwanted feelings. Sometimes Minhyun himself would start avoiding Dongho out of seemingly nowhere, the short male understood why though, his friend was only doing his best fighting off falling for him.

It was difficult, Dongho wouldn’t date anyone else and whenever someone new popped up for Minhyun, the guy always secretly compared them to himself and feel somewhat replaced. It was irrational of him, but he couldn’t help it. 

He was still supportive whenever Hwang had a partner, even though every other month Minhyun seemed to have a new one. However, by the end of each month the guy would always end up single anyways, to almost instantly go back to shamelessly fucking his friend again, because he was still the best one Minhyun had ever had.

Long before all of this, Minhyun would just sneak off into Donghos room when the dorm was dark and quiet. However, it was a task and a half to pull off, since back then they had to deal with their other roommates sleeping two feet away from their beds. 

The main vocalist had the prettiest voice and it was such a shame they had to hide it. Dongho couldn’t really say that he wasn’t already familiar with having a rag stuffed in his mouth before today.

They thought it would be easier to not think about laying their hands on one another if they lived far apart, but instead it only got harder, because the need for each other was still there. Separation was something neither of them could take well, it didn’t always have to be a physical urge, they were way too used to being emotionally dependent on one another.

Suddenly having someone so important be unplugged from your life, meant no survival for the anxious and insecure mess that was Dongho. While Minhyun could at least somehow pretend that wasn’t the case for himself. 

Just going through the lyrics Kang had written while his friend was gone instantly read like the guy was sending Minhyun some kind of a code. It was a petty, yet still a somewhat sweet gesture of him, regardless, it posed a huge risk.

If anyone found out, even the other group members, then they would be done for. Separated forever from one another and be forced to have all their feelings wither away for the better sake of their groups. So if those pranksters had ever known that the two were intimate by now, they would have never pulled such a stupid prank in the first place. Their original intent was to scare and confuse Minhyun, but instead this happened.

 

Minhyun departed from handing out his kisses for free, leaving a very pouty Dongho sitting under the weight of his hips. The tallest suddenly spoke up in a very eager voice, “Can we go further? It has been a while for both of us.”

Donghos eyes became bright to the mention, but how could Minhyun still guess that. Dongho had never told him if he had found someone else, so he feared perhaps being too obvious, or maybe he only looked that desperate. 

Minhyun too had not dated anyone in a long time, he was even busier than ever before these days, and work was always his first priority.

Dongho spoke quietly, “How would you know?” He had a mild malicious intent hidden in his tone, a poor attempt of trying to make the other male at least a little bit jealous.

The other saw through it, exposing Dongho on the spot with no remorse, “You’d call me drunk, begging me to come to you, and I knew you hate drinking, so even If I had to hang up, I secretly kept you on the line for as long as I could.”

He winced, as if it still pained him to recall, “You have no idea how many times I just wanted to sneak away and go to you when you’d keep repeating my name over the phone.”

Dongho couldn’t remember any of it, nor did he want to. His blushing face shot away to the side, exposing his full blushing cheek.

Minhyun pinched him, squeezing his face in-between the fingers into a pout to turn his head forcing the guy look him in the eyes.

Dongho thought about it, and after finally giving in he nodded, earning another pretty smile from his friend. The guy didn’t really care to where this would go from here, just being with Minhyun like this was amazing by itself.

“Oh right, I’ll get this thing off of you now.” Minhyun remembered, sitting his friend back up to reach Donghos sore wrists that had been trapped inside the tightest of knots.

“Um, wait.” Dongho interrupted, “Just leave it.”

Minhyun found his choice odd, giggling at whatever this was becoming, “What do you mean leave it? What has gotten into you?”

Dongho had decided to at least play the gross role the present till the end. It was one way for him to express his gratitude to the member who had been away for so long fulfilling his service, he thought.

All the time away, all those restless nights and endless schedules, made Minhyun able to break away from it. If it had been Dongho in his place, that guy wouldn’t be able to last even a day doing the stuff Hwang did. And for all of those troubles, the tall handsome indeed deserved a nice gift.

“I want to repay you with this, so just do as you please.” Donghos words sounded like a stutter, he couldn’t even believe himself for giving in to something as unreasonable as this.

Minhyuns face lit up, he obviously liked the idea. “Just no weird stuff, okay?” Dongho had effectively had ruled out the better half of Minhyuns plans for tonight, not that he could complain too much over a present.

He chuckled, but Dongho didn’t particularly like the sound of that chuckle, in it there was a hint of something sinister and evil. Dongho would see what it actually meant in a minute.

“Well then,” Minhyun looked around the bed, finding one of the ribbons he had previously ripped away from Donghos face and returning it. The guy groaned in protest watching the same cloth close over his eyes again.

“Wait, what is this now?” He felt the tall bastard tie up the ends behind his head tight, effectively blackening his entire vision.

“I tore up my present a bit too quickly before. So now I’m ribboning you back up to do it properly this time.” Minhyuns singsong voice sounded like cruel mockery to Donghos ears pulsating with warm red.

“You bastard, I can’t see at all!” He complained. “Yeah, isn’t it exciting?” Minhyuns wide smirk could literally be heard in the way he spoke.

Dongho shook his head from side to side like a child, “No, its scary! You know I hate the dark.”

Minhyun had stopped talking, but instead he had moved somewhere, Dongho could obviously not see to where, only feel the springs of the bed shudder under the shifting weight. 

Minhyuns lips had soon returned to the other mans ear anyways, wet and slick pressed to the boys scared skin, “Don’t worry, I’m still here with you.”

Dongho grew goosebumps in anticipation. Hearing Minhyun talk and touch him through the darkness made this a bit more soothing, but at the same time it was scary not having a clue where he’d touch next.

His fingers and toes quickly curled, stomach clenched firm in preparation to endure whatever touch or poke could be placed upon him any second now. The guy hadn’t even realized this, but he had been trembling while waiting.

Minhyun stayed silent for a moment, just appreciating his little present at first, before digging in. The guy was wearing his normal home clothes, a simple tee and shorts he’d wear to bed, never expecting to be unfortunately tied up like this.

There was also that big ribbon tied around his stomach, preventing his shirt or pants from leaving. As soon as Minhyun reached to grab it, Dongho had felt the miniscule touch and made a big gasp for air, earning a snicker of a laugh from Hwang.

The ribbon went, falling into Donghos lap. “Are you that shy?” Minhyun looked up at the bottom half of Donghos face, nervous lip biting and plucking itself against own grinding teeth.

The other man wasn’t being as feisty and vocal as before, now he had fallen into an endless silence, so Minhyun just assumed he was. His present was making such a flustered face at him, Dongho surely was the best gift of return that he could have ever asked for.

Meanwhile, even from under the veil, Dongho could still very well tell that Minhyuns eyes were still locked on him and practically eating him up from afar. Then, out of nowhere, he felt a sudden touch on his shoulder, cool air tickled his now exposed skin that had been popped through the collar of his shirt. Minhyuns warm breath arrived soon enough, and then his soft warm lips joined too.

Minhyuns mouth would stay pressed on that same spot, then gradually part and widen, sucking and chewing to leave behind a mean mark. Even if Dongho tried to turn his head towards it, he could still not see.

The kiss made a jump from shoulder to the neck. It became obvious that Minhyun was following some invisible trail to Donghos lips, yet he made it so painfully slow on purpose. That bastard probably knew Dongho had been waiting for that kiss for way too long, starving to taste his friends lips again. Minhyun was being way too mean to him.

The warm wet sensation slowly creeped its way up to the jaw, but to Donghos disappointment, it soon left to the other side of his neck, starting right from the very bottom again. At this point, he decided to voice his growing impatience.

“Ah, please.” His whine called out to the other, but the tall male had now gone all silent on purpose. Instead of giving in to the other mans wishes, Minhyun would entirely leave the boys wanting neck as a punishment for speaking up.

“Hey!” Dongho snapped his voice as if he had been woken from the best day dream of his life. 

“Why is my present talking back to me?” Minhyun asked himself, his index finger could be felt crossing the other mans lips, probably as some kind of a warning, Dongho figured. It made him freeze as still as a stone to the command given. Hwang could really be so fucking scary at times.

He could then feel that same finger slide from his face, moving downwards in a straight line, following the sharp curve of Donghos pointy chin, then the pit of his neck and then it finally stopped at his chest.

It was clear by now that the man was purely just playing with him, making him all tense and teased for some kind of a ill enjoyment. Dongho would normally never stand for this, but it was Minhyuns special day of return after all, so he convinced himself to let this slide without kicking the bastards ass afterwards.

The fabric of the shirt was sheer, it was just a simple white tee with nothing much else guarding the guys wide chest under it, even the dark ink of his tattoos shined through it from underneath. Enticed, Minhyun began to search it up close, feeling the firm stuck out muscles with both of his hands.

Feeling mixed reactions, Dongho yelped a distressed sound when Minhyun would randomly squeeze. It ticked, then stung. The big guy would pretend he hated it, wiggle and squirm, but his rounded chest kept running back into Minhyuns palm like a cat asking to be petted. 

“You like it, don’t you?” The tallest mocked. Truth be told Dongho liked it anywhere he was touched, as long as it was Minhyun the one doing it. 

“Wha—? No, I do not!” He denied, as per usual, not admitting to ever liking such a perverted thing.

Again, he could hear Minhyun do a little sigh and then go back to a smirk. The corners of his mouth would click whenever they stretched into a far smile, giving the other an idea of his current expression.

One of the hands curiously dotted down his stomach, slow enough for the other to figure out where it was going. Dongho didn’t dare to interrupt it, and even accidentally had hit his hips up just to welcome it sooner. It then rested somewhere limp in the mans lap, and without looking for it, Minhyun could feel that the guy was already packing some heat.

“Yeah, you do.” Minhyun spoke while smiling into Donghos neck again, short before feasting on the tan, glazed skin of his neck to show appreciation.

The short mans pained whine turned into a pleased hiss, biting and chewing should normally feel bad, but this time it didn’t, and Dongho had no clue why he liked it so much instead.

“Hey, wait a sec!” He told his friend to simmer down a bit, desperate to show that he was currently in such a vulnerable and weak position, thus he should be treated with care. But Minhyun had not seen the fragile sticker anywhere on the packaging of his present, so he went only as slow as necessary.

When he used his teeth to make bites, he always did it in a precise calculated way, so that it would leave a mark, but not hurt the skin. He went over the same spots multiple times, returning to them later to kiss apologetic kisses into the pink apple shaped bite marks he had left.

The shy present squirmed his shoulders in place when embarrassed of his own shameful moans, his wrists kept trying to jolt out of the knots of the ribbon forgetting it was really there. 

Suddenly Dongho had realized that this actually really sucked, because he obviously wanted to touch Minhyun too, however the other guy was having a fucking blast with this, so he didn’t want to end his fun so soon.

Perhaps these heightened senses that came with the blindness were in fact not so good to have at the moment, Dongho figured, after Minhyun had soon began squishing his friends chest with one hand, palming his crotch through the shorts with the other. And to make matters even more dire, Minhyun was still lapping a tongue on top of his neck, all at once. It was becoming too much, far too much.

The present began to breathe a bit more erratically, his chin shooting from left to right and lips became sucked in to form only a thin line. Dongho wasn’t exactly used to being restricted like this, but now he had willingly become a human toy for the other.

Maybe Minhyun was taking advantage of the guy a little too much, he realized, perhaps it was wrong to let his precious best buddy Dongho assume the position of an object serving as Minhyuns welcome back. But then, the next second, he launched that crazy thought right out of his head and off into the far orbit, as soon as he heard the guys first mayor moan.

Had they even locked the door before they had gotten this far, Minhyun couldn’t remember. A moment of insanity had taken over him, and he had stopped caring about anything else in the world, aside from the man in the rose petal bed decorated in welcoming bows.

Somewhere in between the act Minhyun had rolled the front of Donghos shirt up without him noticing, it remained twisted like a rope above his collarbones, unable to slide back down over Donghos pushed out chest

As always, Dongho was sweaty already. The small crevices and dents in skin were all glistening and sparkling with pretty sweat. His higher chest seemed to move independently from his stomach with each slow breath. Something warm again had quickly sprawled out over Donghos chest, like legs of a spider, but bigger. He realized that those were Minhyuns bony fingers grabbing onto the two large mounds of flesh before himself.

Dongho parted his lips to gasp, instinctively shooting his head down as if he could see. That bastard had already found something to pinch and pull, cruelly twisting the poor nipples.

“Wah!” The guy spoke, more so squeaked, surprising Minhyun who was under the impression that presents could not speak.

Dongho breathed in relief feeling Minhyun release his clamping grip, but an unpleasant sore feeling remained burning on his bullied, stretched pink skin. It was not long till he made a sound again, slightly louder this time, when he could feel Minhyuns lips surround the same area.

Now it tickled like crazy, Minhyuns hot textured tongue flicked back and forth in a way that was not exactly the most gentle. Donghos voice became increasingly high trying to endure it. While his dick increasingly struggled to break from the inside of his shorts, not having been touched once.

Dongho realized what the plan here was, Minhyun, that evil bastard, was going to make him beg. His intent was to get out of the man the same voice he had once heard on the phone, those begging sobs for Minhyun to finally come to him.

For long, Minhyun was passionately sucking upon the skin, eyes closed, his mouth so pressed wide and tight that it would only part with a wet pop.

The heart was beating inside of Donghos throat, he was at a point where he could not even swallow. While sitting on his own heels, he had not even realized that his hips had started to sway and press, back and forth. On the other side of the blindfold, Minhyun glanced down at those poor attempts to earn friction in amusement.

Minhyuns hand fell to the front of the other mans waistband, the long fingernails scratching against the lower tummy of his friend to hook behind those shorts, “Should I unwrap you now?”

Dongho who was slightly dazed, now gave in to the weird role-play he previously had despised. He swallowed with an audible gulp, “Yeah. Yeah, please.”

“Not so fast though.” Minhyun took Dongho by the back of his head and suddenly yanked him forwards, toppling him to balance on his hands and knees instead. But midway through the fall, Dongho remembered, that he had no hands to use, instead his face crashed into something firm, and it smelled like Hwang all over.

“Minhyun?” He tried to glance up, but all he saw was black. “Mhm.” The other nodded, his voice falling from above, hands still twirling and playing with the hair of the other.

In the darkness, Dongho figured he was on top of the other mans lap, and then soon something hot touched his cheek, but it wasn’t a hand for sure.

“Open up, my present.” Minhyuns voice cheered, pressing the heated something at Donghos slightly parted lips. The tied boy obediently widened his mouth, taking it in, and almost instinctively started to ride his tongue around it.

Minhyuns eyes were dripping with hearts watching his beloved fold their tight lips over his dick. Feeling this after months really felt like a dream, and those plump pretty lips felt soft like clouds, the wet mouth sounds, like the bells of heaven.

From far above Minhyun could see over Donghos long wide back, his hands still clasped painfully close together by that proud red ribbon back there guarding his wrists. The lower the guy went with his mouth, the more his shoulder blades would painfully bend.

Donghos face kept tilting back up to see Minhyun, even though he couldn’t. Each time when his mouth became more stuffed, his one cheek would bump out, because without the use of hands this was too hard.

But despite it, he was still too good. Minhyun didn’t want to make both of them cum just yet, so they had to stop quick. It took a lot of self control to hold himself off. He had successfully pushed Dongho away from himself to have the chance to undress first and then undress Dongho before continuing further.

The short boy laid on his side in bed, suddenly lost and abandoned by the other. He didn’t move or speak, just patiently waited for Minhyun to return, acting helpless without him. 

Dongho had told himself, rather convinced himself, that Minhyun would always return to him. No matter which part of the world he was in, no matter how many walls were built in their way. His friend would never leave him and not come back, the same as now.

His sharp ears could pick up some sounds in the background, rustling and crumpling of hard plastic, clothes pulling and falling off the side of the bed in a rush. But Dongho was left in the dark about all of it. 

Growing more desperate, he rolled onto his back himself and set his knees wide apart, trying to find something in the bed to grind himself on, unable to wait. A pillow, Minhyuns folded knee, or anything at all.

“Argh.” He whined in a tormented voice, his shoulders bouncing up from the mattress in anger at being denied necessary touches. And up to this point he still couldn’t fucking see.

A hand palmed his shoulder, giving him pats of encouragement, but no spoken words to go along with it. The shirt that had since drooped down was folded back up again, this time leaving Donghos head through the hoop and put behind his back, which only made his arm movement even more restricted than ever before, perhaps that was the whole point.

Stray set of fingertips crossed the aching surface of his chest never making a full touch. The feeling was prickling, and the back and forth movement could make him crazy if it went on for too long, because he either wanted it in full or wanted none.

Meanwhile, the tall male was just watching him trash, waiting for his last bits of patience to drain, so he could have the man at his breaking point. He found it fun.

There was nothing that could fill the empty void in between the tormented man legs, he was burning inside of his shorts that were too tight for him by now, but still refusing to leave. In a sad attempt, he instead crossed his legs as thigh as he could, bucking his hips as a way to rub his thighs up against his untouched groin.

It only made it worse, he could feel wet drip inside of his already horrifically tight glued briefs, and when Minhyuns traveling fingers stopped to tease areas at his chest again, his hips flew up and began rotating in wide oval spins.

“Minhyun, please!” He begged, lifting and shaking his hips as to show where he needed the attention. But Minhyun ignored, replacing his hands across Donghos chest with his tongue, sucking teeth into his smooth skin. 

Dongho shook his head as to get off his own blindfold and see light again, “I can’t take this. Minhyun, Minhyun enough.” He was really begging now.

After seconds of useless struggling, his voice gave up and became soft, “Minhyun, I need your—”

Minhyun instantly stopped whatever he had been doing to listen to that silent whimper of his, “Yes, what do you need? Tell me, fast.”

“Your—” Dongho stuttered, his lips never fully closed or pressed creating a lisp in his voice.

“What is it that you need, Dongho?” Minhyun stared at the blinded man in anticipation for him to squeeze out the next big word.

“Contract extension.” Dongho had suddenly remembered their old safe word.

“Huh?” Minhyun shot his spine back to create a distance, while Dongho sighed in absolute relief at the end of his short torture.

“Was I too much?” Minhyun apologized, hiding his mouth behind nervous flexed fingers. “No, no you are great.” Dongho insisted, “Get the damn pants off me though, you prick.”

Minhyun did so in a rush, finding the inside of Donghos briefs soaked already. The two men were both in a hot state, trying to do everything quicker to return that good feeling of touch in time.

Dongho was sat up, sitting in a lap, legs spread on either side of Minhyun, and the bastards dick was now hovering right below his ass. The way they were sitting was quite explicit, even though Dongho could not see much while his eyes were useless like this, he was still concerned.

He voiced his opinion, “Hang on, this position is really—” After a nervous pause in his words, Minhyun kissed his cheek, “Don’t worry, I’ll hold onto you.”

“That is not it.” He shyly shook his head, still not exactly prepared to be speared open while his hands were locked behind him, meaning if he ever lost balance, the guy with his dick out could accidentally tear him a new one.

Minhyun repeated, reassuring him with more kisses landing on the wet edges of his lips, even though the greedy jerk had not even actually kissed him yet.

Since they where in a relationship where it was forbidden to form feelings for one another, Minhyun feared being intimate by kissing his bandmate, worse than he feared forming feelings by mashing in bed for the whole night with said bandmate. Although, Dongho wanted a kiss more than anything right now.

“Then I’ll go slow, let me know if you need a break.” The tallest promised, reaching behind the male to correct his bow.

Since this was the first time in months that Minhyun got to touch the other mans body like this, he himself was mildly afraid that Dongho might have grown detached from him by now, forgotten how to react to even Minhyun. The fear of accidentally making oingho uncomfortable in the process was becoming so bad now, that it was impossible for Minhyun to be in his normal cheerful spirit.

However, that seemed not to be the case when Donghos first reactions turned out to be overwhelmingly positive, starting off with a feline mewl.

Minhyuns hand traced its way under the other man, fingers dipping into the tight muscle to force it wider. Dongho could relax quick, he had trained himself to during Minhyuns long absence, but his own fingers could not do the same job the tall man could when he was with him.

The shorter male made a sharp inhale, holding it all in his lungs and puffing his chest. Dongho looked down over his own shoulder as if he could somehow see what was going on. Because shamelessly he wanted to see himself be split open by the tallest so bad, but that damn blindfold stopped him.

He arched his shoulders outwards, almost making his shoulder blades meet in the middle when he had felt something start to slip in him. To his grief, it felt like nothing more than just Minhyuns short, frail fingers that were not nearly enough.

He complained about it out loud, but there was nothing that could be done about it. The guy needed to be prepared better first, because Minhyun couldn’t be fucked to deal with this guy whining in pain for the next two days, as if he was dying.

The grumpy giant angrily repeated the same safe word over his friends shoulder, mumbling it just out of Minhyuns hearing range as his way of protest.

The tall male watched the other mans spine curl accordingly to however his hand moved from under. His present couldn’t move too much, just occasionally twist and turn his hips into positions where he could feel more.

His body sucked up the foreign digits, rhythmically squeezing around them as if he was trying to please Minhyuns fingers. Then the contact was suddenly lost, his body gradually blinked itself closed, his mind in alert trying to figure out where that good hand had gone. 

Dongho had again lost his friend in the dark. He was so easily confused and alone whenever Minhyun would just stop touching him, it almost hit too close to home.

But that missing voice suddenly spoke, proving that he had never left, “Gonna go past this now, you okay?” He spoke politely, as if he could offend the already bullied and irritated male.

“I’ll be fine.” Dongho kept insisting. Minhyun laughed at his voice that had gone all high and squeaky, “You already don’t sound fine.” 

Dongho could only mimic a frown, he made it more expressive for Minhyun to see, to make up for not being able to give out any angry glares at the moment.

The bedsheets stretched from under his toes, petals of flowers tearing under the weight of his spread knees when the bed was apparently moving.

“Huh?” Dongho tried to twist his head back as a reflex trying to see what was suddenly poking him at his rear. He cursed to himself in his mind, forgetting how needlessly massive that ungrateful jerk was.

Without waiting much longer, the tallest began to press himself into his present, earning long and drawn out groans. 

“Fuck.” Dongho hissed out a curse word. Minhyun was quite used to hearing these around Kang. He certainly couldn’t say he exactly had missed these, but the welcome back gifts were as good as they could get these days.

More curses directed at the tallest flew right past his ears until he was further nested inside at a point where the other would start to try and grind hips on his own. His lips always parted and wet, still asking for kisses.

Minhyun wanted to, he really wanted to sneak just one meaningless kiss on those full lips, but if he did he could never take it back. Was it really worth the risk falling for the guy, he asked himself. 

He thought deeper. What if he already has fallen for him, and that’s why he now needed it so much. Minhyun was too confused to even answer his own question.

Under the red veil, Donghos eyes had began to randomly tear up. He figured, It must have been from the relief of finally being touched after months of waiting, combined with his still pent up energy from missing Minhyun, that had now made him unable to stop himself from crying.

Minhyun caught him start to sniffle and began to laugh, this was happening while the boy was too busy making poor attempts of trying to bounce and sway into his hips with limited arm movement.

His gross steaming tears would wet and smear at his own cheeks, soaking the fine edge of the fabric right below his eyes. His stupid hands did not bend for him to be able to even wipe his nose, not even his elbow could reach that far around him.

Minhyun decided to at least give him that freedom, unwrapping the ribbon with ease, after all that struggle, it barely even held on. What he did not expect was for the other man to instantly cling to him, hug him from ever leaving him again.

The guy began to wholeheartedly sob from missing this guy so much, making such a petty sight for the other. Minhyun raised his hand to hold it on one of Donghos red cheeks. The shortest clearly didn’t want to remove that veil from his eyes now, thinking of himself as ugly while slobbering and crying.

Minhyun didn’t mind at all, his present was still pretty to him no matter what. But he didn’t pull the blindfold off to fulfill Donghos wish. 

The poor guy was too distracted with hugging the other to even remember he was free to touch himself too by now. His dick pointing at Minhyuns flat stomach, barely earning any touch there even if Dongho leaned forwards far too deep.

Instead he only focused on helplessly pressing his hips in a more hurried pace, by using the power of gravity pulling his weight down to his advantage. Dongho kept leaning forwards into Minhyuns wide arms to soften his each fall. Stretched to his widest point, a small prick of pain stabbed through his body whenever Minhyun would arch his hips to meet with his messy thrusts, but his body was so into the rhythm that it felt too good to stop.

It had been months, he told himself. He could clearly take this and more. Dongho chased speed with his movements and then would very briefly slowed here and there in-between, switching up his thrusts to be slow yet and precise, instead of quick and random.

Minhyun hissed out loud, he wanted to shut his eyes for this, but he could not take his vision off the other for a second. The body of the man was clamping down on him hard, his hot insides twitched squeezing from all sides.

Donghos skin was steaming, giving off such heat that it felt like Minhyun might burn himself after holding onto the mans hips for too long. The guy was also gradually getting sweatier and stickier overtime too, his arms now practically dripping down from his pointy elbows where his hands had been tied. 

It was burning inside of him, his stomach tensed and muscles flexed in uncomfortable angles, “Its hot, its hot.” The shortest shot his head from right to left trying to dismiss it.

“Dongho, you are so tight.” Minhyun find himself in awe at the agility that this guy still had, despite getting totally wrecked.

“Sorry.” The other apologized as if he had done something wrong, earning another half chuckle from the returnee.

“No, it’s not like that, silly.” Minhyun smiled wide, “Its just that it has been so long, I forgot what this even felt like.” 

Minhyun stared at where Donghos eyes should be, his eyelids formed a rounded crease in the fabric, giving the tallest the approximate idea where they were.

With Donghos streaming with wet, his sniffles had almost doubled by now. Minhyun wanted to view him like this for longer, for the rest of eternity if he could, but the blind man could obviously not see the memo, soon turning away.

He instead began to weirdly grind his hips from side to side, Minhyun growled at the growing friction, the heat was pooling at his stomach, and his knees numb from blood rushing back into his lap.

“Ah, It burns.” Dongho winced sticking his butt back out, “I need to cum.” His voice continued to crack, and his crying had gotten more obvious.

Minhyun wasn’t the one being blind, he could tell Dongho had wanted it for long, “Yeah, same.” He agreed, making his present gasp when a hand had finally reached to stroke his dick too.

He was so close, even closer now that Minhyuns palm went in circles around his dick, that felt as if it would go up in flames any minute now. Minhyuns lips joined the party, coming close to almost kissing him, instead they captured his bottom lip, nibbling on it like a chew toy.

Everywhere Minhyuns hands touched him it burned. Every muscle in his entire body had been made sore, stretched tight like a bowstring. Even though it hurt to be caressed, the other mans touches somehow still felt so lovely.

Minhyun arched his spine back, letting out a howl sounding moan. His dick pulsated inside of his friend, even more so when Dongho tried to silence it by clenching around him tighter.

In no time, the idiot in his lap had began to cum, continuing to thrust his dick through the crooked fingers of his friends palm even after he had came, too cooked to know that he should stop. 

The squinting eyes of Minhyun became wide again, the scene of Dongho violently sobbing while fucking his hand gave him a whiplash so intense, that he himself lost all self control and released the next instant.

The guy saw stars form under his shut eyelids, the entire universe just fly by in a flash. When he reopened his eyes, he had come down from it all. A minute or so had passed and the two had been just sitting there, locked in their last position.

But Dongho had still not stopped crying yet, Minhyun figured, perhaps the was having a sudden mood drop. In panic, he withdrew from the mans body, earning a surprised yelp from the other.

Without asking if he should, Minhyun lifted the blindfold off his friends face, blinding him with the light of the room. Therefore, effectively fully unwrapping his welcome back present, Dongho. 

His eyes were so wide, tortured and red, and when Minhyuns handsome face came back into full focus, he began to cry even more. However Dongho wasn’t actually in a low mood, he was in tears only because he had realized that his best friend was finally back. Minhyun was still so fucking clueless to realize it.

Not knowing how to console the crying adult male, Minhyun did something he didn’t think about doing before, because he had no idea if it would even help. The guy had kissed Dongho, finally.

Upon impact, Dongho had shut up instantly. Surprised eyes were darting wide for a second, and then slid back closed again, as he had melted into Minhyuns soft lips, the guys tongue circling his. 

The shortest never wanted to let go, but out of a sudden his body became so weak and tired he had lost all will to stay awake. Without the blindfold on this time, the room suddenly became dark again.

He slept for a bit, five minutes or so, and woke up again after the other man had gathered some of the stray flower petals in his palms and released them all to fall down onto Donghos grumpy and tired face to wake him.

“Rise and shine, my gift.” Minhyun chuckled, now in a position where he was cleaned up and sitting on top of Donghos ribs. The poor guy under knew something had been blocking him from a full breath as he slept, it was obviously this schmuck.

As soon as Dongho opened eyes to send glares, Minhyun began to interrogate him, “You aren’t in pain, right? It was good, right?”

Dongho nodded, feeling too awkward and embarrassed to mention it. His wrists were hurting like crazy, luckily the rest of him didn’t hurt half as bad quite yet.

Minhyun kept asking him even more embarrassing things, when he could hardly even process one yet. “Do you feel okay, is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

“Yeah, if you’d shut up.” Dongho groaned, trying to shake the weight off his chest. “Aw.” Minhyun pout, sliding off.

Suddenly, the shortest stuck out his knee to forbid Minhyun from getting off the bed, not that the tall man would ever actually leave like this and walk out somewhere naked on his first day here. If he did so they would easily send him back. Hwang was already on thin ice with his members from the moment he had walked in and asked Choi Mingi to hang up his coat for him, forgetting that it was absolutely unforgivable around these parts.

The shortest raised his weak arm to pull Minhyun down on top of him into a hug. “I can’t fucking believe you are back now, is this even real?”

Dongho stared at Minhyun in doubt, trying to spot signs of an illusion, some trick his mind was pulling on him, since he had been starved for so long.

Minhyun laughed, lowering his face into Donghos warm and welcoming torso. “I guess this is real? I mean, all of this certainly does feel real.” He rubbed his ear against the cushioned chest, trying to hear a real heartbeat below.

“Don’t tell me you actually missed me too?” Dongho half joked, expecting Minhyun to make another one of his snarky comments, make his insecurities into a joke.

Minhyun sighed as if he was saying this for the hundred time already, “Dongho, how many times do I have to tell you? I missed you, every day counting down to right now. I’ve missed you the most.”

Dongho paused to bite his lip, thinking of ways that could prove this wasn’t true, “You hanged out with Jonghyun more than you did with me!”

“That’s not true, I met up with you many times to borrow your car, remember?” Minhyun jolted in agitation. 

Right after what the tall man had said, Donghos face became sour again, “Oh, so now you are saying that you were using me for my car? Noted.”

“You know what,” The tall male had enough, “I’ll just deal with you tomorrow.” His large head dropped heavy onto the pillow next to Donghos, where he was immediately welcomed into the other mans arms.

“Sleep well then, idiot.” Dongho yawned. “Have a good night, moron.” Minhyun replied, smiling with his eyes closed.

Before falling asleep, Donghos weak hand would clasp around Minhyuns pointer finger, hanging onto him for safe keeping.

Minhyun worried in his sleep. Why did this touch feel so strange, because of it his chest was suddenly all tingly and warm, and he did not know why yet. Deciding to instead just ignore it for now, he snuggled up close to the warm sleeping body beside him and shut his eyes closed.

 

The next day, Dongho was not in his room, and Aaron had not seen that guy all morning long. The prankster was now starting to debate himself on whether if he should apologize or something. He figured, the guy must be so pissed about being involved in that shit prank, so that now he wouldn’t even come out anymore, hiding away someplace.

Just then the figure of a tall male slid out of the previously vacant bedroom, frightening Aaron. “Oh, shit!” He gasped, clenching his hand over his weak elderly heart.

“Is this really how you are gonna greet me in the morning?” Minhyun laughed at the other all the way down to his height.

“No man, its not like that. I’m just not used of having you back, ya’ know?” He became red in the cheeks, looking at his own feet in shame, “Thought I was starting to see a ghost of you now.”

“Ah, did you miss me that much too?” Minhyun teased his friend. “Hah, not a chance.” Aaron grimaced, flicking his wrist at the guy to get away from his sight.

Just as Minhyun began to head to the shower, he heard Aaron call out from behind him again, the short male had just remember to ask him one thing. “Oh right, how ya’ like your gift, bro?” He acted all coy and sneaky about it.

Minhyuns face shot back at Aaron like lightning, it had suddenly formed lines of stress, and a nervous chuckle formed from his throat. The next second the guy began to blast off to dodge answering any questions that had anything to do with the fate of the present.

The shortest became afraid at such a reaction, “What the heck does that mean?” Aaron tried to follow him, but the bastard was gone, the bathroom door slammed shut.

Instead Aaron took brave steps towards that bedroom of his, becoming nervous at the possibility Dongho was still in there, tied up and tortured by Hwang demanding to write even more songs about the moon and the stars for him for their next studio album.

He gulped, hand nervously hovering above the doorknob, before it decided to open by itself. Dongho almost bumped noses with the guy stuck in the doorframe, finding his presence this morning awfully off-putting ever since that morbid prank.

“D-Dongho! Are you okay?” Aaron viewed him in both shock and horror. 

The guy looked like he was coming out of a bar fight, evident by the messy hair, crumpled shirt and a bruised neck, making him wonder, what on earth even happened in there last night.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Dongho groaned, his voice still wanting to rest, “But seriously, fuck you dude.” 

He itched his scratchy morning stubble, that made a rough sound under his fingernails. Dongho ignored the shortest as he passed him.

“Eh?” Aaron saw Dongho limp his way off to the other bathroom like he really had been hurt by that other bastard.

Now their manager was totally going to kill the eldest if he was to find out that there had been a big discord in-between the two core members. Aaron bit the root of his nail in worry, unsure what to do. This was somehow was all his fault now.

**Author's Note:**

> also rated mature for strong language.


End file.
